


A Long Night

by Chamelaucium



Series: Quite, Quite Scandalous [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Bilbo's ankles, But here you go, Foot Kink, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Thorin can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin discovers the worst part of camping: sleeping in proximity to his companions. </p>
<p>Except Thorin's not doing much sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, more of this silly thing! This one's shorter but (hopefully) still funny. I've got at least three or four more ideas so there'll be at least five stories in this silly series. Either way, I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> I can't thank everyone enough for their support of the first part. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks :3

Thorin hadn't come back after he'd stormed off. And after Bilbo had tried to be nice! Was he really sulking over Bilbo refusing to wear a pair of nasty, smelly dwarf trousers? Well, Bilbo thought resolutely, he could go on sulking for as long as he liked. He wasn't going to change any time soon.

...

It was dark when Thorin returned to the camp, the fire casting orange light onto the sleeping forms of his Company, and Dwalin who was on watch.

He routinely swept his gaze over the bodies curled up by the fire, just to be sure everything was alright, and had to bite his lip when he saw the halfling.

_Yes_ , it was April; and  _yes_ , the nights were mild. But no one should be allowed to sleep so, with their legs sticking out from under the blanket and _those trousers-_

His ankles were still showing.  _Still showing_... Thorin had to breathe deeply for a moment and it took every ounce of willpower Thorin possessed not to go over there and ravage the delicious hobbit senseless right there and then.

He was doubly glad he didn't when Bilbo sat up, hair tousled and eyes slightly bleary with sleep.

"Where did you go?" he asked, and oh Mahal, he shouldn't be allowed to whisper - how could he make such an innocent question sound so intimate?

"For a walk." Thorin's reply was curt as he walked as fast and as far as possible away from where the halfling lay sprawled on the floor. How Thorin would like to -

_No_ , he chastised himself. You've only just dried your hair. You can't afford another 'bath'...

Bilbo looked hurt (by Mahal, his pouty lips were just  _unfair_  ) before he lay back down to sleep, his ankles still peeping out from underneath his blanket. Thorin stifled a groan and turned onto his side so he could no longer see the halfling. This was going to be a  _long_  night.


End file.
